Porque ellos saben
by RuzuChan Poly
Summary: Dipcifica, !Dipcifica!, !DIPCIFICA! Porque ellos sabían lo que Dipper sentía por aquella rubia, y como amigos que eran tenían el deber de ayudarlo; aunque en el proceso Dipper sintiera ganas de querer matarlos. DipperxPacifica... Mabel sabe que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal. Cap. 8 Lemon, como se los prometí.
1. Porque Mabel sabe

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Los personajes de esta historia no me pert** **enecen, son del grandioso y raro, super escrupuloso Alex Hirsch.**

* * *

 **Cap1.** _ **Porque Mabel sabe.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Porque Mabel sabía que Dipper muy en el fondo quería volver a ver a Pacífica. Es por eso que ella está ahí, sentada en la silla con la mirada impaciente. Pacífica está ahí. Le dijo al tío Stan que tendrían visita, pero no dijo quién. No le dijo a Dipper porque Mabel sabía que inventaría una excusa para no bajar a la sala y hablar con ella, aunque de todas formas Mabel la hubiera llevado hasta el cuarto en donde compartía con su hermano para que este la viera.

Miro a Pacífica y ella solo frunció el ceño. Mabel sabía que ella también quería verlo. Ya había pasado una semana desde el incidente en la mansión.

-No pienses que somos amigas, aunque tu hermano haya espantado a ese fantasma, y yo te haya dejado entrar a la mansión con tus amigas-Mabel puso un dedo en sus labios algo pensativa.-. ¿Qué?

-Te falto decir que no eres mi amiga aunque hayas aceptado venir a mi casa. Se me olvidaba, también esta el asunto del golf. Cuando tu y yo unimos fuerzas.

Pacífica se sonrojo. No era necesario que la rubia usara cualquier excusa para evadir la verdadera razón por la cual acepto su invitación. Mabel lo sabía.

-¿Quieres jugo?

-No, gracias.

-Vamos, se supone que eres la invitada y debes comer.

-Ya te dije…

-¡Entonces traeré jugo y ositos de goma! ¿Te gustan? ¡A mí me encantan!

Pacífica negó con la cabeza. ¿Mabel siempre era así de hiperactiva? Se preguntaba, a comparación de su hermano. Entonces recordó el abrazo que se habían dado, en ese instante era tan inmensa la alegría de haber sacado a ese fantasma que sin dudarlo lo abrazo. Y él a ella. ¿Abra sentido lo que ella sintió con aquel simple gesto? De seguro que se había vuelto loca; gustarle aquel abrazo, sin duda algo andaba mal con ella.

Algo choco contra sus pies, al bajar la mirada vio que era el cerdito de Mabel. Por alguna razón sentía que ese cerdo había sido suyo.

-¿Cómo es que te llamabas? ¿Pavo...?-el cerdito gruño como diciendo que ese no era su nombre.- Ehmmm… ¿Pato? Es así, Pato.-dio dos gruñidos de aprobación.

Lo cargo, Pato no opuso resistencia.

-Pensé que como eres de Mabel me morderías al intentar cargarte.

-Pato sabe que eres buena-dijo Mabel. Pacífica se asustó en la forma tan silenciosa en la que entro la castaña. Pero tenía razón, Pato reconocía a las buenas personas. ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una buena persona? Por así decirlo. que no éramos amigas aunque Dipper haya espantado al fantasma.

-Bueno, no lo somos.

-Pues yo creo que sí. Pero hay algo erróneo en lo que dijiste, fuiste tú la que lo venciste cuando abriste la puerta de la mansión para que entrase el pueblo.

-Supongo, pero sin Dipper no lo habría logrado. Si él no habría sido capaz de al menos desobedecer por una vez a mis padres.-susurró.

Mabel puso en la mesa dos vasos con jugo, dos bolsas con ositos de goma y dos latas de cocoa y azúcar. Pacífica al ver los dos últimos miro a Mabel interrogante.

-Veo que nunca has probado cocoa en polvo con azúcar, no has vivido. Pobre niña rica.

Ella solo miro hacia el suelo. Era cierto, era un pobre niña rica a la que sus padres controlaban como un juguete. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado después de la fiesta en la mansión. Pacifica no se lo contaría a nadie, no contaría como es que sus padres la habían castigado.

-Sabes lo que me dijo Dipper cuando llegamos a la casa.

Un brillo que Mabel capto en los ojos de la rubia hizo que sonriera.

-Antes de contártelo te diré esto: Eres muy bonita.

-¿Ah?

-Dipper dijo que eres una gran persona, que lo que hiciste fue un apto de valentía tan grande de apreciar. Lo que hiciste por el pueblo fue muy generoso de tu parte a pesar de lo que hayan dicho tus padres.-agarro una gomita de oso y se lo metió a la boca.- Y también dijo que eres muy bonita.-apto seguido se metió cinco gomitas a la boca, Pacífica estaba confundida y sonrojada.

Porque Mabel sabía que a ella le gustaba su hermano.

Pato que aún seguía siendo cargado por Pacífica, dio un gruño en señal de que alguien entraba. Era Dipper.

Mabel sabía que estaba en problemas. Por la expresión de su hermano de querer matarla.

Mabel sabía que aunque estaba en problemas, también sabía que Dipper quería abrazarla y agradecerle por traer a Pacífica, aunque él no lo demostrase.

Dipper no lo podía creer, ella estaba ahí. El rostro de la rubia se tornó rojo y aparto la mirada, ¿Qué iba a decirle? Todo el rato que había estado con Mabel en su mente se formaban palabras coherentes que diría cuando Dipper apareciera peor ahora con su presencia todo se había esfumado.

-¡Hermanito! Mira quien vino a visitarnos. ¿No es grandioso?-fue corriendo hacia su hermano. Dipper miro a Mabel y con tan solo un gesto en su mirada su hermana sabía que quería saber por qué Pacífica estaba en la casa de ellos.- La invite porque ahora es nuestra amiga. ¿No es así?

-No lo creo.-soltó su "amiga".

-Vamos Pafi.

-¿Pafi?-preguntaron Dipper y Pacífica.

-Es un apodo. ¿Te gusta?, somos amigas y nos ponemos apodos. Si quieres llámame, Mabel buena hermosa a la que su hermano quiere matar Pines-bromeo la castaña.-… a Dipper llámalo Dip.

Se formó un silencio atemorizante que Mabel rompió cuando agarro a su cerdito y empezó a cantar.

-Saben chicos cantar me dio sed. Mejor me voy por un vaso con agua.-dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta para salir de la sala.

-Mabel la cocina esta por allá-dijo Dipper.

-Es cierto, que tonta soy. Me voy afuera a comprar un refresco. Mientras tanto has que nuestra invitada este cómoda.-le guiño un ojo.

No era cierto y Dipper lo sabía, y Mabel sabía que Dipper lo sabía. Es por eso que con mucho cuidado se posó cerca a la pared que daba para la sala, así podría escuchar con mucha claridad todo lo que hablarían. E incluso podía verlos.

La plática no se hizo esperar.

-Mabel es muy… como decirlo…-comenzó Pacifica.

-No lo digas ya lo sé. Es mi hermana y aunque sea una loca amante delos cerditos la quiero.

-Qué suerte.

-¿Qué?

-Ehmm, digo de tener una hermana. Yo no tengo hermanos así que no sé cómo se sentirá eso.

Mabel vio cómo su hermano se sentaba al lado de Pacífica, sonrió al ver que su hermano daba un gran avance, porque estaba segura de que si no traía a Pacifica estaría escuchando rodas las noches la forma de como armarse de valor para hablarle. Y eso sería molesto más que cuando el mastica sus lapiceros.

-Por qué no le dices a tus padres que te den un hermano o hermana. ¿No ha pensado en tener más hijos aparte de ti?

-Lo dudo, sabes como son. La mansión recuerdas.

-Claro, me he preguntado si tus padres no te han hecho o dicho algo después de eso.

Pacífica se tensó y solo froto sus brazos con sus manos, había ido con un suéter de manga larga a propósito. En su cabeza estaba la duda de su contárselo a alguien, ¿si sus padres le habían hecho algo después de haberlos desobedecido? Claro que sí. Pero era tan grande su temor que desvaneció la idea de decírselo. Solo haría que se metiera en más problemas, es más estar ahora en casa de los Pines ya era un problema. Porque aparte de soportar a Mabel, que según ella eran amigas, tenía que lidiar con lo que Dipper la hacía sentir.

-Fingiré que te creo, pero te prometo que voy a descubrir si te hicieron algo.

Pacífica se sonrojo. El estaba preocupado por ella, a pesar en la forma como se había comportado con su hermana meses atrás. Aunque ahora ella era buena, como había dicho Mabel. Pato también lo confirmaba, se había acercado a ella porque era buena persona. Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Supongo que antes no era buena persona.

Dipper se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-Que incluso Pato sabe que ya soy buena. Es por eso que se acercó a mí.-sonrió.

-Yo creo que siempre fuiste buena, pero lo escondías.

-¿Tú crees? Sabes que odiaba a Mabel, no la toleraba. Pero ahora creo que aprecio su forma de ser, como es conmigo.

-Con eso afirmas que ahora son amigas.-le mostro una sonrisa triunfal haciendo que ella se sonrojara.

-¿Qué? Yo no….

Mabel desde tras bambalinas sonreía porque su hermano había puesto en jaque a Pacífica, su ahora amiga; aunque ella lo niegue. Sabía que Dipper la adoraba y también sabía que Dipper notaba que ella estaba escuchando su conversación.

Mabel sabía que no le diría nada al menos que los interrumpiera. Es por eso que estaba lo más callada posible, aunque verlos le daban ganas de gritar y dar saltos por todos lados. Porque Mabel sabía que esos dos se gustaban.

-Mabel, cariño, ¿Qué haces?

-Shhh, no ves que estoy ocupada espiand… ¡Tío!-tapo su propia boca son sus dos manos, hecho un pequeño vistazo y suspiro aliviada de que su hermano y su ahora amiga no la hayan escuchado.

-Entonces…

-Entonces habla más bajo-Mabel hizo que su tío se agachara y le dijo en el odio.-. Tío Stan esta es una misión que no debo fallar. No hagas ruido.

-No entiendo-le respondió alejándose.

-Solo diré que Mabel sabe. Dipper está en la sala solo con Pacífica.

-¿Puedo ver?

-Solo si no haces ruido.

-Ahora lo estás haciendo tú.

-Dije que si ahora no haces ruido.

-Está bien.

Dipper miro hacia la salida, sin duda sabía que Mabel estaba ahí. Pacífica lo miraba curiosa.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No es nada.

-Sabes tienes razón, tal vez cabe la posibilidad que considere a Mabel mi amiga. Debo estar loca.

-Por ser ahora su amiga, también le abriste al pueblo la puerta de tu gran mansión.

-Solo lo hice para que el fantasma se valla.-se excusó. No entendía porque no quería admitirlo, si lo hizo por el fantasma y también porque estaba harta de que sus padres la tratasen como una muñeca, pero también lo hizo porque quería hacer saber a Dipper que no era como ellos, que ella era diferente. Quería demostrarle que no era una tonta rubia artificial, egoísta. Quería que supiera que podría ser más que eso.

-¿Estas segura?

-¿Tú no?

Dipper se acomodó su silla acercándose más hacia ella.

-Yo creo que eres grandiosa. Que te juzgue mal antes.

-Dipper…

Por alguna extraña razón eso la hizo sentir única. Sus mejillas ardían por lo que acaba de escuchar, si solo se sonrojaba como seria cuando él la besar. Ese pensamiento hizo que Pacifico volteara la cabeza para encontrarse con que Dipper se acercaba hacia ella. ¿¡Espera ¡? ¿¡Qué!? Él se estaba acercando.

Mabel miraba emocionada la escena. Stan hubiera querido tener una cámara fotográfica en su mano, estaba seguro que con eso podría chantajear a su sobrino. Soos que recién había llegado se quedó quieto al ver lo que estaba pasando. Mabel no podía más, estaba segura de que Dipper besaría a Pacífica, estaba muy segura…

A tan solo escasos centímetros Dipper se detuvo. Pacífica vio que también estaba muy sonrojado.

-Yo…

-¡Bésala!-gritaron de la nada.

Ambos totalmente asustados vieron como Mabel y el tío Stan caían abruptamente al suelo. Soos que entraba nervioso no supo que hacer.

-Ehmmm… yo no vi nada.-y salió corriendo.

Mabel vio a Dipper, estaba segura de que su hermano estaba molesto. Porque Mabel sabía que aparte de que a él le gustaba Pacífica, no le gustaba que lo interrumpieran.

* * *

 **Porque soy una loca amante del Dipcifica... y también del Pinescent.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿merece reviews? Este fic solo será de 5 caps:**

 **-Porque Mabel sabe.**

 **-Porque Stan sabe.**

 **-Porque Wendy sabe.**

 **-Porque Soos sabe.**

 **-Epílogo.**

 **Nos leemos y denle me gusta... digo denle a favoritos.**


	2. Porque Stan sabe

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Pareja:** Dipper y Pacífica (Dipcifica)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Porque ellos sabían lo que Dipper sentía por aquella rubia, y como amigos que eran tenían el deber de ayudarlo; aunque en el proceso Dipper sintiera ganas de querer matarlos... Mabel sabe que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia familiar. [Leve] (Voy a ser algo dramática)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ◕ ‿‿ ◕

 **Nota:**!GANO EL BARCELONA!

* * *

 **Cap2.** _ **Porque Stan sabe.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Un ruido estremecedor hizo que Stan saliera de su tienda para ver qué era lo que pasaba. El problema de casi todas las mañana, tardes y a veces algunas noches. Era increíble ver cuanta energía tenían esos niños…. Y Soos.

-Se supone que debería estar trabajando...-se quejó. Vio que todos el alboroto era causado por su querida nieta y sus amigas, también estaba su nieto Dipper; era raro verlo de esa manera. Últimamente ha estado extraño, según Stan y según todos. Ya sabía cuál era la razón.

Significa mucho aquella rubia para él, entonces diviso que aparte de Soos, las amigas de Mabel y Dipper, también estaba ella. ¿Qué hacía Pacífica jugando con ellos? , la última vez que la vio fue hace unos días en su casa apunto de besar a su nieto, mejor dicho su nieto estaba punto de besarla. Mabel noto a su tío y con saltos y gritos se acercó a él.

-¡Tío Stan! ¡Tío Stan!

-Mabel, cariño, no grites tan alto.

-Mira quien esta devuelta con nosotros.-señalo a Pacifica que seguía compartiendo risas con Dipper y los demás.

-Ya no está molesto porque lo interrumpimos.

-Sigue enfadado, nos odia-bromea la castaña.-. Ya se le paso. ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?

-Preferiría besar a tu cerdito. Solo quiero saber por qué Soos no está trabajando. Pensándolo bien me parece raro que Wendy no estuviera con ustedes.

Soos se despidió de sus amigos, Stan lo había mandado a trabajar. Hubiera ido con ellos pero prefirió quedarse a ver como sus nietos se divertían. Soltó una sonrisa traviesa, recordar cómo se puso Dipper después de que habían interrumpido su intento de besar a la rubia.

-Pero si no se lo dice ya, puede que la pierda.-dijo sentándose en la silla (que siempre estaba afuera cerca a su puerta) y mirando a Dipper.

Mabel daba indicaciones a Candy para que valla junto a Grenda. Stan no tenía ni idea que estaban jugando. Vio como la rubia acomodaba las mangas de su polera, era igual con la que vino la otra vez. Pero aparte de eso Stan pudo apreciar una marca violácea en el contorno de sus muñecas, mas arribas. Era un descuida de ella, miro a Stan y sabía que se había dado cuenta. Nerviosa empezó a bajar más las mangas de su polera.

-Sí, nadie se dio cuenta.-susurro. Así que sus padres la habían castigado. Pensó en lo que podrían a verle hecho, Dipper le conto que Pacifica hacia todo lo que sus padres hacían. No era de esperarse que a tal desobediencia habrían optado un castigo "ejemplar" para su hija. Pero si lo que pensaba que le habían hecho era su castigo entonces aquella rubia tenía muchos problemas.

Porque Stan sabía que a Dipper no le iba gustar aquellas marcas.

Decidieron que ya era hora de descansar. Pacifica resoplo, en su vida se había sentido así. Tenía amigas, pero no compartía lo que había compartido con los gemelos Pines en tan solo poco tiempo. Risas, juegos. Al pasar cerca de Stan se tensó, él había visto lo que ocultaba con su ropa. Rogaba para que no se lo contara a nadie.

-No vi nada.-le dice cuidadosamente. Pacifica se sonroja y pasa apresurada.

Dentro de la casa Mabel corrió hasta la cocina para traer más ositos de gomas, junto a Pato y sus amigas se dirigieron a su cuarto. Pacifica iba detrás de ellas.

-¿No vas a ir?-le pregunto Stan a Dipper- Pensé que querías estar cerca de la rubia.

-Pacífica.- ¿que tenia de malo llamarla rubia?

-Como sea.

-Voy a ver televisión.

-Puedo preguntarte algo.

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Hijo, conozco ese chiste. Solo dime si o no.

-Está bien.

-Si te gusta la rubia-vio que su nieto le lanzaba una mirada de desaprobación.-…digo si te gusta Pacífica, por qué no te le confiesas.

-¿Qué…? N-no, te equivocas, ella no me gusta.

-Te pones más nervioso que cuando te gustaba Wendy.

-¿Tú lo sabias?

-¿Bromeas? Te ayude para que terminara con Robín, sería un Soos si no me diera cuenta con eso. Además eres muy obvio, y déjame decirte que con Pacífica más.

Stan vio cómo su nieto se sonrojaba, ¿tan difícil era aceptarlo? Recordando todo lo que hizo para gustarle a Wendy, la chica era mayor que él pero aun así no se rendía; no debe ser tan difícil entonces con Pacífica. Entonces Stan supo por qué se le hacía difícil, si alguien te gustaba de verdad, sí que era difícil confesar tus sentimientos.

-Sabes que es lo que ayuda. Regalarles un collar, eso mata a todas.

-Ehh… tío Stan ella es rica, y no estereotipes; ella no es así.

-¿La defiendes? No, eso es pregunta, cambio a una afirmación. La defiendes, sinónimo de que te importa.

-No molestes.

-¿No vas a ir a buscar algún misterios de Gravity Falls? Últimamente estas muy lejos de tus deberes.-se burla.

-No te…

Se escuchan paso en las escaleras y ven que es Pacífica.

-Yo… ya me iba.-dice y se apresura.

-Espera, ¿Qué paso?-pregunta Dipper.

-Nada malo, solo es que tu hermana y sus amigas empezaron a hacer cosas extrañas. Decidí que mejor sería irme. No me gustan esas cosas.

-Te entiendo.

-¿Mabel también te hace vestir con vestidos ridículos de princesa? O ¿te hace cantar aquellas canciones para "chicas" del grupo BaBa?-pregunta divertida.

-Eh…-se sonroja.

Stan se parte de la risa.- Buena, ahora me agradas mas.-le dice a Pacífica. Ella solo le sonríe.

-¡Ya basta ustedes dos¡

-Mabel me dijo.-soltó Pacífica. Ahora ella también se reía.

-Vamos chico, aquí tu nueva amiga tiene un buen sentido del humor.-se paró al lado de ella.

Molesto y muy avergonzado se voltea. Pacífica se sintió algo culpable pero las estruendosas risas de Stan le dejaron en claro que estaba bien.

-Déjalo, ya se le pasara.

-Bueno ya cumplí mi misión de molestar a Dipper, me voy.-sonrió.

-Tienes chispa.

-Claro.

-Quédate un rato con Dipper… y si quieres yo también estaré ahí. Sabes solo lo diré una vez, eres agradable y ahora sé por qué le gustas.-lo último le susurró al oído.

Eso le recordó lo que Mabel le ese día que vino por primera vez a su casa. _Y también me dijo que eres muy bonita._ ¿Sera cierto? Se había preguntado desde esa vez, que tal si Dipper no había dicho eso, pero ahora su tío se lo decía. A Dipper le gustaba. Además casi se habían besado.

-No lo sé…

-Vamos no te hagas re rogar.

-Quédate.-vieron que era Dipper.-No tienes por qué irte tan temprano. Quédate.

Ella sonrió. Stan solo puso los ojos en blanco. Ya está, tanto problema que hacían.

-Es cierto, es muy temprano.-se dijo.

Decidió sentarse en su sillón y ver la televisión. Se supone que iba a trabajar. Qué más da, solo por un día. Solo por un día, perdería dinero. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero escucho los susurros entre Dipper y Pacífica, bien decidido solo será un día. Se sentó nuevamente y alzó el volumen del televisor, señal de que no podía escucharlos, pero eran tan ruidosos.

Hizo como si no escuchará, pero en realidad estaba muy atento a aquella conversación.

Dipper movía sus manos en señal de nerviosismo, ¿Qué podría decir?

-Gracias por invitarme, otra vez-se aventuró Pacífica. , ustedes son buenas personas.-se regañó mentalmente. Solo eso salía de su boca.

-De nada.-volteo para ver si Stan ponía atención pero vio que estaba muy concentrado en la tele, o eso creía.

-¿Cómo estás?- _Sentado_. Pensó ella misma.

-Tú, dime cómo has estado.

-Bien, no me he sentido tan rara hoy cuando Mabel me ha estado llamando Pafi.

-Buen apodo. Ella quieres conservarte, por así decirlo. Le alegra que ahora sean amigas y no me vayas a decir que no lo son.

-Podría aceptar que somos compañeras.

-Por cómo te divertiste hoy, se vio que eran amigas.

-¿Tú lo crees? Está bien. Si, podría decir que ya somos amigas, aunque que me llame Pafi lo había vuelto difícil.

Ya te lo dije, buen apodo.

-Gracias Dip.-Dipper se sonroja al escucharla llamarlo así. Ella se dio cuenta y también se sonrojo.

Stan que podía oír todo quería largarse a reír. ¿Tan difícil era? Porque Stan sabía que si "Pafi" se aventurara a abrir un poco más su sentimientos, su nieto estaría dispuesto a declararse ahí mismo. Pero estaba seguro que lo haría, con el beso que casi se dan.

Otra vez, era como el otro día. Ellos dos solos (excepción de Stan) en la mesa, cerca el uno al otro. Casi la había besado pero de no ser por Mabel y su tío que gritaron, lo habría logrado.

-Quería decirte, bueno hablar sobre el otro día. Lo del casi beso…

-Oh. ¿Qué tiene?

-Bueno casi nos besamos.

-Ya.-Pacífica se removía nerviosa.

Dipper sabía que antes de que sea interrumpido tendría que decírselo. ¿Qué tan difícil era? Esa pregunta rondaba por su mente desde aquella mañana.

Stan suspiraba arritado. Su el chico no decía nada él mismo iría donde ellos y gritaría: ¡DIPPER TE AMA!, sería exagerado pero con tan solo ver a su sobrino sufrir un poco. Solo diez segundos de valor.

-¡Solo diez segundos de valor!-grito Stan, se dieron cuenta de que los escuchaba.

No hicieron caso a lo que si Stan los escuchaba, pero si hicieron caso a lo que Stan dijo. Solo se necesita diez minutos de valor.

-Solo diez…-susurro Dipper. Pacífica lo escucho y sonrió.

-Solo diez-repitió ella.- Creo que solo bastan diez segundos.-su sonrojo era muy evidente.

-¡Solo diez!-volvió a gritar Stan.

Entonces lo haría, se lo diría. No es tan difícil.

Uno.

-Te he querido decir esto desde hace unos días…

Dos.

-No sé cómo es que lograste...

Tres.

-Ser alguien importante para mí…

Cuatro.

-Solo basto un abrazo para que te quedaras en mis pensamientos…

Cinco.

-Un abrazo que no he olvidado y que quiero volver a repetir…

Seis.

-Eres valiente, eres única…

Siete.

-Pacífica, aparte del abrazo que quiero volver a sentir también…

Ocho.

-Quiero lograr besarte esta vez…

Nueve.

-Si tú me lo permites…

Solo un segundo. Stan reía mientras escuchaba como su nieto con todo el valor que pudo sacra se confesaba a la chica menos esperada. ¿Cómo sucedió? No importa pero Stan sabía que no solo era un gusto. Él estaba enamorado. Solo un segundo.

Diez.

-Tú me gus…

-¡Dipperrrrrrrrrr!-grito bajando las escaleras, Mabel.

Stan se rio aún más, otra vez. Solo falta un segundo. No podía parar de reírse. Otra vez los habían interrumpido.

* * *

 **Porque soy una loca amante del Dipcifica... y también del Pinescent.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿merece reviews? Pueden hacerse una idea de los que los padres de Pafi (seee me gusta el apodo que le puse a Pacífica, ¿les gusta?) le hicieron. Ay, Mabel, toda una lokilla. Quiero agradecerles por el apoyo.**

 **Nos leemos y denle me gusta... digo denle a favoritos.**


	3. Porque Wendy sabe

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Pareja:** Dipper y Pacífica (Dipcifica)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Porque ellos sabían lo que Dipper sentía por aquella rubia, y como amigos que eran tenían el deber de ayudarlo; aunque en el proceso Dipper sintiera ganas de querer matarlos... Mabel sabe que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia familiar. [Leve] (Voy a ser algo dramática)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : o(╥﹏╥)o

 **Nota:**!Soy malota! Y que si se dan cuenta no soy muy buena poniendo títulos. xD

* * *

 **Cap3.** _ **Porque Wendy sabe.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Se sienta cómodamente mientras posa sus pies sobre el estante junto a la caja registradora, saca una revista y empieza a leer. No nota cuando Dipper pasa y se sienta cerca de ella, pero lo siente. Lo mira de reojo y ve que esta triste, no solo eso, también está molesto. Bufa una risa. Ya sabe lo que le pasa.

-Pero que cara, por favor no la pongas más porque da miedo-Wendy se ríe y Dipper asiente algo incómodo.- Ok, no era mi intención. Amiguito se por lo que pasas.

-¿Te enteraste?

-De que hace dos días casi logras confesarte a la rubia Noroeste, sí. Un pajarito me lo conto.

-Llamado Mable, seguro.-afirma.

-No, llamado Soos, lo pude nervioso y me conto todo, bueno Mabel le conto. Ella está arrepentida por la interrupción.

-No logre decírselo.

-Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

-Ella no viene desde hace dos días.-Wendy noto que en verdad estaba mal.

Se acomodó mejor para poder prestarle atención, no es que no lo hiciera, pero al ver a su amigo sintió que tenía que hacer para animarlo. Tenía que ayudarlo, ella era experta en temas de corazón. No por nada había tenido tantas parejas, si claro una experta. Es por eso que las mayorías habían fracasado.

-Por qué no vas a buscarla.

-No creo.

-¿No crees qué? Woh Dipper estas peor como cuando yo te gustaba.-vio cómo se sonrojaba. A veces le gustaba molestar con eso.

-Bueno…

-Hablo enserio, aunque también en modo de molestarte; ella te gusta en verdad. Yo sabía cuándo yo te gustaba, sabia como me mirabas pero tengo que decirte que es mucho más diferente a como la ves a ella. En realidad me di cuenta de que ella es más que un simple gusto. Espera me acabo de contradecir-se rasca la cabeza-; noup, está bien. La conclusión seria esta: Tú estás enamorado.

Mabel entro corriendo y abrazo fuerte a Dipper. Sus ojos estaban llorosos.

-¿Mabel? ¿Estás bien? Si te pusiste así por qué crees que aún estoy molesto por la interrupción...

-Sí, es eso. Yo lo siento.-miro algo dudosa a Wendy. Tenía que encontrar un lugar privado en donde hablar con Dipper.- ¿Me perdonas?

-No es para tanto, ya vamos Mabel, te quiero hermana y me es difícil molestarme contigo.

Wendy noto que Mabel se había puesto así por otra cosa, de seguro era grave como para no incluirla. Tal vez un tema solo familiar. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Bueno ya están bien ambos. Hey, Mabel dile a Dipper que vaya a buscar a su rubia.-Dipper se ruborizo.

-Eh… pues.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunta la pelirroja.- Saben, por qué no vamos esta noche en cubierta a su casa. Estoy segura que les encantaría verlos, sobre todo a Dipper.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-Porque ya te lo dije, Soos me lo conto todo. Bien, ¿vamos?

Mabel y Dipper intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo acepto.-dijo Dipper, tenía tanto deseo de ver a Pacífica.

-Yo creo que no voy -Wendy se sorprendió ante la negativa respuesta de Mabel. Ella era siempre la que se arriesgaba, estaba segura que algo pasaba. meterse en problemas si van. Es más podrían meter en problemas a Pacífica.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Acaso…-Mabel negó con la cabeza. Y salió así sin más.

-Esta rara…-dijo Dipper.

-Ella es así.-trato de bromear.- ¿Vas esta noche?

-Claro que sí.

Wendy terminando de trabajar (si a trabajar se refería leer todo el día) fue a su casa, comió algo y salió como a las siete de la noche. No dijo a donde iba, y su padre no pregunto. Sabía que su hija sabía cuidarse sola. Llevaba consigo una enorme mochila. Llego a la puerta de la enorme mansión de la familia Noroeste. Vio que ahí estaba Dipper.

-¡Hey, Dipper!-saludo.

-Oh, Wendy. Ya llegaste. Veras he estado investigando y al parecer no hay cámaras.

-¿En serio? Siendo una casa con tantos lujos pensé que se ahorrarían el tiempo de poner cámaras para su "seguridad".

-Solo revise las de afuera. No hay cámaras, pero tal vez las haya adentro.

-Puede ser.-bajo su mochila. Empezó a sacar una cuerda y un gancho.

Dipper traía consigo un par de linternas y otro para de cuerdas.

-Bien el plan es este. Las cuerdas que tengo yo serán para poder entrar por la pared que da hacia la piscina de la mansión. La otra cuerda que traes tú, será para poder subir por la habitación de tu chica.

-Tu plan lo armaste recién. Y no es mi chica.

-Pero bien que te gustaría.-dijo golpeándolo con el codo.

Tal como dijo Wendy entraron por la parte de atrás que daba llegada a la piscina. Fue fácil y sencillo. **(N/A: Como tu sopa instantánea Ajinomen. Lo siento me deje llevar)** Cuando Dipper fue el primero en descender se hizo una pregunta que bien hubiera sido mejor preguntarse antes de meterse a la mansión. ¿Dónde quedaba el cuarto de Pacífica?

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Wendy.

-Si. Donde se supone que es el cuarto de Pacífica.

-¿No sabes? Ups, yo lo di por hecho que sabias, como una vez entraste. Pero también di por hecho que su cuarto daba a algún balcón y podríamos subir por ahí como su fuéramos a rescatarla.

Wendy se rio por lo que había dicho.

-Lo siento.

-Ríe mas despacio.-pero Dipper también se empezó a reír. Habían entrado sin ni siquiera saber.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo. Además recuerda lo que dijiste, podría haber cámaras.

-Sí, no sé por qué acepte.

-Porque estar desesperado por saber de ella. Y porque también la amas.

-Yo…-puso un dedo en sus labios para callarlo.

Se prepararon para seguir buscando. Dejaron la cuerda con el gancho en la pared, así cuando volvía no habría necesidad de hacerlo otra vez, además de que puede que haya la posibilidad de que los descubran. Tenían que escapar lo más rápido posible si eso sucedía. Caminaron entre las enormes plantas del jardín, rodearon la piscina y fueron hasta la parte más lejana de aquella mansión, aún no habían ingresado del todo. Vieron una ventana abierta, en realidad había un balcón que daba a una puerta que estaba abierta.

-Supones que ese es el cuarto de Pacífica.-le pregunto Dipper.

-Esperemos que sí.

-Oye, no habían cámaras, ¿verdad?

-No me di cuenta. Espero que no.

Dipper ilumino con la linterna hacia el balcón. Tal vez si Pacífica viera la luz saldría para averiguar que era. Dicho y hecho eso pasó.

Pacífica estaba sentada en su cama, ya habían pasado dos días desde que no veía a los Pines, extrañaba a todos. A Mabel, Soos, Wendy, Grenda, Wendy (aunque la había visto pocas veces) e incluso Stan. Pero sobre todo extrañaba a Dipper. Acariciaba sus brazos, mientras intentaba no llorar por no poder verlo y a la vez porque las heridas que tenía eran dolorosas. ¿Desde cuándo sus padres la habían castigado así? Lloraba, empezó a llorar de esa manera desde que empezó su castigo. Sus padres que la mimaban y la hacían diferenciar entra la gente que era de su posición y las que no, la habían golpeado. Empezó a acariciar sus piernas, también tenía marcas ahí.

Alzo su mirada y vio una luz que provenía del balcón, llegaba hasta la entrada de su habitación. Fue hasta ahí, y lo que vio hizo que las lágrimas salieran incontrolablemente. Era Dipper, a lado suyo estaba Wendy. ¿Qué hacían ahí? Es más ¿Cómo habían entrado?

-Dipper…-una sonrisa se intensifico en el rostro del castaño.

-Pacífica.

La alegría que él estuviera ahí, por ella, era indescriptible. Vio que La pelirroja sacaba una cuerda y la ataba a algo.

-Oye, hazte a un lado-Pacífica se movió y Wendy lanzo la cuerda.- Bien, Dipper va a subir por ahí.-sonrió.

-¿Qué tu no vas avenir?-le pregunto el castaño.

-Yo, por qué iría yo. Tú eres el que quería verla, yo solo me complazco en que estés bien. Eres mi amigo Dipper. Vamos sube tú. Estoy segura que ella igual desea lo mismo.

-Gracias.

-Solo sube.

Cuando llego hasta el cuarto de Pacífica, esta no dudo en abrazarlo. Cuanto lo extrañaba. Dipper la apretó más, quería estar seguro de que era ella. Tan solo dos días fueron suficientes para extrañarla de tal manera que creía que su mundo acabaría. Pacífica sintió un pequeño dolor. Es cierto, él no sabía lo que pasaba. Ahora se enteraría.

-Disculpa, fue la emoción.-se disculpó Dipper.

-Descuida. No puede creer que este aquí. Como así, como lograron entrar hay cámaras.

-¿Las hay? Entonces Wendy y yo estamos en problemas.-sonrió nervioso.

-Yo lo arreglo.

Se sentaron en la cama. Dipper quería seguir abrazándola. Solo diez segundos, fue en ese momento cuando le confeso todo lo que sentía. Aunque Mabel los había interrumpido, Pacífica sabía que ella le gustaba y viceversa.

-Estoy feliz de que este acá.

-Yo igual, Wendy fue la que planeo esto. También hubiera querido que viniera Mabel, pero no quiso pensó que tal vez te meteríamos en problemas y a nosotros.

Cuánta razón tenía.

-Y aun así viniste.

-Porque te extrañaba.

Y la abrazo. Entonces otra vez esa molestia en Pacífica.

-¿Tan fuerte soy?-bromeo.

-No es que…-mientras que ella agachaba el rostro, Dipper vio aquellas marcas en sus brazos y también piernas. Ella llevaba su pijama, era como un vestido. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquellas marcas rojizas o violáceas?

-¿Qué son…? No me digas que…

-Veras…

-¡No me digas nada!-grito exasperado- Ellos se atrevieron a… lastimarte. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta! Sabía que ellos eran capaz, te golpearon de es amanera después de la fiesta, ¿no es así?

-Fue mi castigo por haber dejado que el pueblo entrase.

-Te han seguido golpeando. ¿Verdad?

Pacífica empezó a llorar.

-Sí, me prohibieron que no los vea. Pero entonces ellos se enteraron y me castigaron, otra vez. Dipper lo siento… No les dije nada porque tenía miedo de que les hicieran algo.

-Pero te lo hicieron a ti. Por eso Mabel… ella lo sabía.

-¿Mabel?

-Si, por eso estaba tan extraña. No puedo creer que no me dijera nada.

Ella sabía que Mabel no sabía nada, entonces Stan se lo conto.

-Creo que ya sé quién se lo conto. Stan sabía lo de mis marcas, pero le dije que no dijera nada. Me prometió que no diría algo pero también me dijo que tú lo descubrirías. Tenía razón.

-¡Claro que lo descubriría! Es mi culpa.

-¡Claro que no! Tú entre todos has sido la persona que me ha hecho sentir tan bien. Gracias a ti he cambiado, si no fuera por ti…

-No te habrían golpeado.

-Creo que de todos modos hubiera pasado.

Hubo un breve silencio.

-Vámonos.-dijo de pronto Dipper.

-¿Qué?

-Vámonos, yo sé que mi tío Stan nos ayudara. Mabel estará feliz de saber que ya no estarás más con ellos.

-Oh, Dipper, no creo que…

De pronto de escucharon alarmas. Wendy dubio hasta el balcón. Tenían que irse.

-¡Dipper vámonos!

-Nos iremos con Pacífica.

-¡No! Tengo que quedarme…

-Pero… ellos te lastiman.

-Ven por mí después. Cuando todo esto haya pasado, yo te esperare. Pero por ahora no puedo irme contigo.

-Dipper, vamos. Amigo esto es difícil lo sé, pero si nos descubren será peor para ella.-dijo Wendy. Ya que ahora que también sabía que la lastimaban. Sabía que sería más perjudicial para la rubia si los encontraban ahí.

-Está bien. Vendré por ti.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa.

-Una promesa.-sonrió.

Wendy y Dipper bajaron rápidamente. Tenía que irse ya. Antes de desaparecer miro a Pacífica y le sonrió.

-Una promesa. Te amo Dipper.

* * *

 **Pobre de Pafi. Sus padres la golpean. Ya se que eso no pasa, pero creo que la campanilla que usaban (En el cap. Del misterio de Mansión) era una alegoría de como ellos trataban a su hija.**

 **Wendy me parece un personaje muy cool. Sinceramente no me gusta que la vinculen con Dipper (sentimentalmente), pero me gusta como es su relación con DIPPER EN LA MANERA DE AMIGOS. Solo faltan dos caps. para que termine este fic de tan solo cinco. Después de que termine este, y el de How i met your mother este mas adelantado (como casi para terminar) hare un fic Dipcifica como de treinta caps.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿merece reviews?**

 **Nos leemos y denle me gusta... digo denle a favoritos.**


	4. Porque Soos sabe

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Pareja:** Dipper y Pacífica (Dipcifica)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Porque ellos sabían lo que Dipper sentía por aquella rubia, y como amigos que eran tenían el deber de ayudarlo; aunque en el proceso Dipper sintiera ganas de querer matarlos... Mabel sabe que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia familiar. [Leve] (Voy a ser algo dramática)

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ●﹏●

 **Nota:**!NO SOY FLOJA! !ME GUSTA ESTUDIAR! Solo no tolero matemáticas.

* * *

 **Cap4.** _ **Porque Soos sabe.**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Su mirada estaba baja, se le notaba muy triste; todos sabían porque. Soos se debatía si era bueno ir hacia o no, Wendy le conto lo que había pasado en la misión. Al día siguiente después de que Wendy y Dipper entraron a la mansión, y después de aquella posible despedida de Dipper y Pacífica, este último estaba demasiado triste como para buscar misterios. Había peleado con Mabel y con Stan, al último le dijo que lo odiaba por no haberle dicho, pero ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer? Pacífica era la que no quería que se enterase, y lo descubrió cuando fue a buscarla. Quería rescatarla, y lo iba a hacer, se lo había prometido. Habían pasado tres meses, desde aquello. Tres meses en lo que Dipper se sentía deprimido, malhumorado. Una vez le había gritado a Mabel, ella no reacciono, no dijo nada porqué sabía lo que estaba pasando su hermano. Stan, aunque pareciera que era ausente al problema de su sobrino, se sentía mal por lo que le pasaba. Aunque Dipper quería sacarla de ahí, sabían que eso era difícil, Pacífica estaba cargo de sus padres, además de ser una familia asquerosamente rica, tenían muchas influencias. Soos se sentó a su lado, era raro ver a Dipper así. Está enamorado, no podían hacer nada más.

-Hey Dipper. No crees que es un buen día para solucionar misterios.

-…

-Vamos amigo, no estés así.

-Cómo quieres que este. Pacífica esta en ese lugar y yo no puedo hacer nada. Le prometí que la sacaría, tengo que rescatarla.

Soos no era bueno en relaciones, de eso estaba seguro, pero siempre estaba ahí para sus amigos. Dipper lo había ayudado varias veces, ahora tendría él que ayudarlo. Miraba como su amigo seguía con la cabeza gacha, pensaba en aquel tiempo en donde aquella rubia era la peor enemiga de Mabel y por consiguiente también de Dipper, como se burlaba y se pavoneaba por ser la descendiente del creador del pueblo, claro que eso no era así. Ahora era diferente, Mabel la considero su amiga, y Dipper… se había enamorado de ella.

-Amigo no soy bueno con las chicas, y sé que al querer darte un consejo fracasaría olímpicamente. A veces he pensado como seria estar enamorado en la forma en que tú lo estas. No es que no me haya gustado alguien, pero puedo ver que en realidad aquella rubia te ha hechizado por así decirlo. Recuerdas lo de Giffani, como no olvidarlo, sin tus consejos y los de Mabel jamás hubiera conocido a Selena. Ella me gusta, pero sé que aún no estoy enamorado. Pero puedo decir cómo te sientes, ella ahora no está aquí, la extrañas, lo sé –Dipper tuvo ganas de llorar, la extrañaba muchísimo. -; yo también me siento así. No puedo comparar el grado de sentimientos que hay entre tú y Pacífica y lo que hay entre yo y Selena. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no pierdas las esperanzas de volver a verla, ella te está esperando y tú a ella, eso es algo que cualquiera quisiera tener, una persona que te espere no importa cuánto tiempo dure.

Dipper sonríe, ¿desde cuándo Soos se volvió tan listo? Voltea a mirar a su amigo, se sentía triste, era cierto pensar en no volver a verla. Pero en el fondo estaba feliz porque Pacífica estaba ahí, esperándolo, no importa cuánto tarde él la ira a rescatar. _Te amo, Dipper_. Esas fueron las última palabras que escucho de ella. Lo amaba y él a ella, aun eran niños pero eso no impedían que el amor a esa edad no se dé.

-Sabes el amor puede ser complicado, y como te dije no soy experto en eso. Pero como el amor es complicado también es fuerte, y rompe cualquiera barrera, amigo. Es eso o también te da una paliza.

-Gracias Soos.

-Solo diem si te sirvió lo que te dije, porque por alguna razón siento que no sirvió de nada.

-En realidad me ayudaste mucho.

-Me alegro –se levanta junto con Dipper –.Ahora sabes que una persona esta triste por ti, ella no tiene la culpa de que le sucediera eso a Pacífica, sabes que solo se preocupa por ti.

Dipper se rasco la cabeza pensativo, tenía razón. Aparte lo de Pacífica se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su hermana, por haber peleado con Stan, aunque este último lo ignorara en cada reclamo que hizo. No quería que por su mal humor este arremetiera con quien sea. Decidió ir a buscar a Mabel y disculparse.

-Creo que tengo que hablar con ella.

-Así se dice.

-Por cierto como supiste lo que le grite a Mabel. Tú no estabas en ese momento estaba… Wendy. Te has dado cuenta de que ella es igual de soplona que tú.

-Sí, pero te ayudo también.

Subió hacia su cuarto dispuesto a hablar con Mabel, últimamente se habían distanciado, él no quería eso, sabía que necesitaba de su hermana en estos momentos. Miro a Soos que lo seguía, arqueo la ceja.

-Ehmm Soos, necesito estar a solas con Mabel para hablar.

-Lo siento, no iba a entrar contigo, solo quería procurarme de que nadie los molestase.

-Como, si solo estamos Mabel y yo, además de ti. Stan no está, ¿Dónde está?

-Alguien podría venir.

Dipper negó con la cabeza y entro a su cuarto dispuesto a disculparse con su hermana. La encontró sentada en la cama junto a Pato, tenía un audífono y cantaba a viva voz, cuando vio a Dipper se detuvo y se puso algo nerviosa. Vio que Soos estaba afuera del cuarto.

-Mabel, yo –no sabía cómo empezar. –… creo que en estos días no me comportado muy bien que digamos. Sé que lo que paso con Pacífica me tiene algo... lo siento. No quiero estar peleado contigo, eres mi hermana y te quiero, discúlpame por haberte gritado la otra vez. No me siento bien.

Sonrió porque adoraba a su hermano y sabía lo que le pasaba. Dipper abrió los brazos y ella fue corriendo hacia él. Sintió como la rodeaba y la abrazaba suavemente. Mabel deposito dos bezos en su mejilla ante los reclamos de Dipper.

-Lo sé Dipper, se por qué has actuado así. Sí, no me gustó nada que me gritaras. Pero hermano para eso está la familia para apoyarte y ayudarte. Veras que todo se va a solucionar y que muy pronto tu mal genio y las idioteces que hiciste se esfumaran.

-Muy lindo de tu parte Mabel.

-Así soy yo –visualizo a Soos. – ¡Soos! Si quieres entra ya.

-¿Puedo? Yeahhh… abrazo grupal. –se acercó y abrazo a ambos hermanos. –No saben cuánto me alegra de que se hayan amistado.

La castaña se separó de ambos.

-Primero quiero saber cómo Dipper reconoció que debía disculparse y no estar tan enojado.

-Gracias a Soos. –respondió el castaño.

-¿En serio? Muy bien, Soos por ayudar a tu país a que este niño no muera de depresión –Dipper rodo los ojos- te otorgo la medalla de "Gracias por hacer que Dipper no esté tan triste, enfadado y muera de depresión", Pato y yo estábamos haciendo varias medallas, hay una en forma de mazorca, es hermoso. –Le entrego una medalla en forma de caracol. ¿Qué clase de medalla era esa y con ese título? Solo Mabel lo sabe.

-Genial, ahora realice mi sueño de tener mi medalla en forma de caracol, en realidad era en forma de un camello pero todo vale.

Cuando llego Stan, Soos y Mabel hicieron que también se disculpase con él. Stan dijo que no tenía por qué disculparse, aunque Pacífica le había dicho que no diga nada hubiera sido mejor habérselo contado. Al día siguiente el ánimo de Dipper mejoro un poco, bueno ese poco duro en realidad muy poco porque en la tarde de ese día Mabel entro corriendo junto a Candy y Grenda. Tenían noticias sobre Pacífica, como estaban todos dentro de la casa de Stan Mabel tuvo que decírselo a todos.

-Nos enteramos por parte de las amigas de Pacífica –miro a Dipper –.Hermano lo siento, al parecer se la van a llevar a no sé qué lugar, creo que es a un colegio privado de monjas. Eso es horrible.

-Sus padres no quieren que este más en el pueblo. –dijo Candy

-No han dicho porque razón se la llevan, solo eso.

Todos los presentes miraron a Dipper. Lo único que hizo fue salir corriendo hacia su cuarto, cerró la puerta y grito que no quería ver a nadie. Se la iban a llevar, nunca más la iba a volver a ver. Eso no era justo, la amaba, y ella a él. Solo porque son sus padres tiene derecho hacia ella, de privarla de todo. De llevársela lejos, lejos de Gravity Falls, el lugar en donde nació, lejos de Dipper, de él. Agarro la almohada y se tapó los oídos, Mabel estaba tocando la puerta queriendo entrar. Ahora mismo no quería ver a nadie, quería estar solo, quería por al menos un segundo olvidar que eso estaba pasando.

Llegada la noche Dipper seguía sin querer hablar con nadie, eso fue hasta que sin darse cuenta Mabel y Soos estaban frente a él, muy molestos.

-Crees que portándote así ella no se ira. Recapacita Dipper, lo primero que hiciste cuando te dijimos eso fue venirte al cuarto y llorar como una magdalena.

-¿Qué?

-Cierra esa boca tonto, estoy muy molesta contigo. Se supone que lo primero que haces es tarra de verla. Aunque sabes que va a ser la última vez. Dipper ella se va a ir, eso es un hecho, no podemos hacer nada. Pero lo que si podemos, lo que tú puedes es ir y verla por última vez.

-No quiero que sea la última vez. –dijo Dipper.

-Entonces díselo. –ambos miraron a Soos. –He visto esto en varias novelas, al final siempre se vuelven a reunir. Si eso pasa en la ficción también estoy seguro que puede pasar en la realidad. Anda y dile que no será la última vez que la veas, dile que la amaras y esperaras por ella, porque eso es lo que sientes ¿verdad? La amas como para esperarla, no importa los años. No importa si ella está lejos de ti. Si yo fuera tú correría y le diría que no importa que pase, que yo sería el único en su vida y que ella sería la única en mi vida. Qué puede haber varias oportunidades de olvidarnos pero que eso no pasara porque en verdad nos amamos.

Ambos gemelos se miraron sorprendidos.

-¿Ya les dije que no soy bueno con las chicas?

-Ya también que no eres bueno dando consejos, pero creo que eso no es cierto. –sonrió agradecido.

-Y bien vamos a ver a Pacífica.

-Esperen como haremos para entrar.

-Lo mismo que hicieron Wendy y tú. –guiño un ojo.

Los tres salieron de la casa, al parecer Stan también estaba involucrado en esto. No puso objeción cuando Soos dijo que irían a ver a Pacífica, es más él apoyo y les dio consejos para que no los atrapen. No querían que ocurriera lo mismo que paso esa vez con Wendy.

-Wendy también sabe de esto. –preguntó Dipper.

-Claro amigo, fue mi idea pero ella nos dio todo esto. Nos contó lo que paso cuando fueron, sonaron las alarmas y todo eso. ¿Cómo es que no los descubrieron?

-Sospecho que Pacífica tuvo algo que ver. –sonrió Dipper.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando salieron, era increíble el tiempo que Dipper estuvo encerrado en su cuarto. Llegaron a la enrome puerta.

-Yo me quedo afuera –dijo Mabel –.Estaré de centinela, que tal si alguien se le ocurre venir por aquí. Ya saben para despistar.

-¿Crees que eso ocurra?

-Claro, todo puede pasar.

Ambos se encogieron de hombros, le hicieron caso a Mabel. Usando el mismo método que aquella vez con Wendy, subieron con la soga que estaba amarrada con un gancho, escalaron la pared, se cubrieron con las hojas que había, pasaron junto a la piscina. Increíblemente llegaron a un baño. ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? –pregunto Dipper.

-No lo sé, hicimos lo mismo que esa vez que viniste con Wendy pero aparecimos aquí. Creo que tiene algo que ver con la magia de la autora que escribe esto. Sabes lo desequilibrada que esta.

 _¡Hey! Que conste que escribí que hicieron lo mismo que aquella vez, no entiendo como sucedió eso. Claro culpen a la guapa autora de su equivocación._

-Lo estamos haciendo. Es imposible que hayamos llegado al Baño.

 _Ay Dipper, no fue culpa mía. Es más los lectores pueden decir que no fue culpa mía que quedaran en el baño. Ni yo sé cómo sucedió. Supongo que alguien más está interfiriendo. No me eches toda la culpa a mí. Ya sé que quieres llegar a Pacífica pero no sé qué paso._

-¿Quién más si no tú? Desde el capítulo anterior me estás haciendo sufrir, ¿no es que te gustaba el Dipcifica?

-Creo que la autora es bipolar.

 _¡Ya basta! Vale, vale, puede que yo me haya confundido, aunque no creo. Amo el Dipcifica, aunque también me gusta otra pareja._

-¿Cuál?

 _No creo que sea apropiado decirlo frente a Dipper; pero chicos ya está arreglado, no sé cómo salió lo del baño. Todo está preparado y continuamos con la historia…_

-No te vuelvas a equivocar.

 _Vale, no lo hare… ¿podemos seguir por favor?_

Soos y Dipper llegaron al cuarto de Pacífica, pero a diferencia de la otra vez, ellos dos estaban en frente de su puerta. Estaban calmados ya que no había indicio de que alguna alarma sonara. Pero tenían que apresurarse, no querían despertar a los padres de Pacífica.

Toco la puerta tres veces, no abrió. De seguro estaba muy dormida, toco otra vez hasta que escucharon algunos ruidos provenientes de su cuarto. Pacífica se froto los ojos, ¿Quién sería? Sus padres acaso, pero entonces la hubieran llamado, esté solo tocaba. Puede que sea algún ladrón, pero las alarmas hubieran sonado, tal vez es un ladrón muy experto, pero que ladrón tocaría la puerta de alguien. Que no sería tonto. Volvía tocar la puerta con insistencia. ¿Quién rayos seria a esta hora? Cuando toco la perilla para abrir entonces pensó la posibilidad que sea él, una alegría albergo, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Entonces que tal era Dipper, aunque él hubiera entrado por la ventana. Pacífica giro la perilla y abrir la puerta, lo sabía. Si era Dipper, y estaba acompañado de su amigo Soos.

-Sera mejor que entremos –dijo Soos. Ni bien cuando entraron Pacífica y Dipper se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo. –.No quiero importunarlos, ¿puedo entrar a tu baño para darles privacidad? –le preguntó.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creer que otra vez estés aquí. –hablo Pacífica. –No sabes lo que paso. Te he extrañado tanto, ¿viniste a rescatarme? –sonrió juguetona.

-Eso es lo que más anhelo. Ellos te van a alejar de mí.

-Así que te enteraste. Me iré Dipper, me llevaran a un colegio solo de mujeres, un colegio de monjas. Estoy segura que será algo agobiante. Solo yo me iré, ellos no –miro a Dipper. Ambos se sentaron en su cama. –.Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace tenerte en este momento, aunque sea por última vez. Me llevare este recuerdo para siempre. Tú despidiéndote de mí con un beso –ambos se sonrojaron. –.Sabes no nos hemos besado.

Sonrió, ella quería que la besara. Se habría besado antes de no ser por aquellas interrupciones. Pero lo que él quería era que ese beso no sea de despedida, quería tenerla ahí para siempre.

-¿Ellos te han seguido golpeando?

-No… ya no lo han hecho, me pidieron perdón. Es raro, lo único que dije fue "ya", pero sentí que no podía perdonarlos, aunque los amo. Son mis padres, y ahora me van a llevar lejos de aquí.

-… ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Creo que dentro de dos días.

Pacífica se acercó a Dipper, quería darle un beso como había dicho, un beso de despedida. Pero él no quería despedirse. Cuando sintió el aliento de la chica cerca suyo la detuvo. Soos que estaba en el baño escuchaba todo. Sabía que Dipper no se iba a despedir.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No quiero darte un beso de despedida. –Pacífica al escuchar eso se puso triste. – Quiero darte un beso en donde sé que no será él último. Un beso en donde tú sientas que no quieras olvidarme y esperar por mí, y yo esperar por ti. Te amo Pacífica.

-Dipper…

Soos lo sabía, sabía que esas serían las palabras. Sabía que él no dejaría que su rubia se fuera como si esa sería la última vez que se vieran, no dejaría que el amor que siente por ella desapareciera. Pacífica miraba sorprendida a Dipper, la amaba. Lo había escuchado, aunque lo sabía se sentía mas que feliz que se lo dijera. Las lágrimas hicieron su aparición. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Era tan injusto que los separaran.

-Te amo, y es por eso que no quiero que este beso sea de despedida. ¿Sabes que fue lo primero que hice cuando me entere que te ibas? Me fui corriendo a mi cuarto a llorar, eso fue lo único que hice. Entonces me abrieron los ojos, Mabel y este amigo mío –dijo mirando la puerta del baño. Sabiendo que Soos lo escucharía. –, me dijo que si él estuviera pasando por esto diría a aquella persona a la que ama que no será la última vez que se verían. Que haría todo lo posible para que ese amor que siente por ella no desaparezca como así también el amor de ella hacia él. Yo quiero eso, quiero que nunca nos olvidemos, quiero que ambos nos prometamos que pese a los obstáculos siempre nos amaremos. No importa cuánto pase, siempre pensaremos el uno en el otro.

Se acercó a Pacífica y tomo su rostro con ambas manos.

-Te amo.

Entonces junto sus labios con los de ella, entonces se dieron su primer beso. Era como lo había soñado, suave, te sientes como solo tú y esa persona existiera. No quieres separarte porque quieres seguir sintiendo esos labios que te proporcionar tranquilidad, que te hace querer más. No solo sientes mariposas, sientes como las estrellas brillaran a lo lejos, como si cantaran las aves. Sientes como una brisa te relaja. Dipper apretó un poco más sus labios, el aire ya estaba faltando, pero aun no quería alejarse, solo un poco más. Un poco más de poder probar sus labios.

Soos miraba su reflejo en aquel espejo. No quería salir, que quedaría un poco más ahí. Porque sabía que en esos momentos Dipper quería "un poco más" de tiempo para poder dejar en claro que no se olvidaría de ella y ella de él tampoco.

* * *

 **DISCULPEN LA DEMORA, NO HAY INTERNET EN MI CASA ASÍ QUE TUVE QUE ALQUILAR UNA CABINA, COMO SOLO TENGO DINERO CUANDO MIS PADRES ME DAN PROPINA (xD), y eso pasa cuando voy a estudiar. Pues muy pronto empezare mis clases de inglès, y tendré mas tiempo para actualizar. (Se que es raro) Pero tengo que estudiar o si no no hay dinero... xD**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿merece reviews?**

 **Nos leemos y denle me gusta... digo denle a favoritos.**


	5. Buen viaje

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Pareja:** Dipper y Pacífica (Dipcifica)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Porque ellos sabían lo que Dipper sentía por aquella rubia, y como amigos que eran tenían el deber de ayudarlo; aunque en el proceso Dipper sintiera ganas de querer matarlos... Mabel sabe que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia familiar. [Leve] (Voy a ser algo dramática) Solo en el capìtulo 1,2 y 3.

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (っ◕‿◕)っ

 **Nota: Tù eres superior al mundo, no lo olvides. (Estoy algo desorientada)**

* * *

 **Cap5. Buen viaje.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Miraba el cielo, el clima y tiempo es tan bien como para acampar. Ella nunca había acampado. Miraba a sus padres que le daban indicaciones al chofer para que la llevara. No importa cuánto tarde, ellos querían que ya se fuera. Ni siquiera iban a ir a acompañarla, bueno ella ya lo sabía. Ya no espera mucho de sus padres. Vio como una cabra venia corriendo hacia ella, lo único que hizo fue gritar y correr hacia sus padres.

-¿Pero qué…

-¿De dónde salió esa cabra? –pregunto su madre.

Pacífica miro que aquella cabra tenía algo colgado entre el cuello, eran como cartas. No se habían dado cuenta. Su padre ordeno a su mayordomo que quitara a esa cabra, entonces Pacífica se acercó y agarro esos sobres. Rápidamente se subió a la limosina.

-Bueno será mejor que ya se vaya. –hablo su madre.

A continuación el chofer entro a la limosina y emprendieron el viaje. Pacífica miro aquellos sobres. Cada uno tenía el nombre de Dipper, Mabel, Stan, Wendy, Soos e incluso de Pato. Eran cartas que habían enviado para ella. Sonrió, abrazo las cartas y empezó a leerlas. Primero leyó la de Wendy.

 _Me he enterado de que vas a un convento. O colegio de monjas. Para mí sería lo mismo. Sé que esto puede que sea raro, no somos amigas por así decirlo, pero por lo que sé es que eres una gran persona. Te visto varias veces y me habías caído pésimo, pero ahora ya no. Me hubiera gustado que te quedaras para así socializar más. Has enganchado a Dipper, eres bueno y espero que cuando vuelvan a estar juntos que nadie los separe._

 _Sabes si una vez alguien quieres invitarte a salir, dile que NO, que ya tienes a alguien que te ama y bla, bla, bla… No soy buena con esto. Peor espero que tengas un buen viaje y que aquellas monjas no te hostiguen. Me han contado que son muy estrictas._

 _Con mucho pero mucho esfuerzo de escribir esta carta, te deseo lo mejor, Wendy._

 _¿Sabías que Dipper estaba "enamorado" de mí?_

Ahora ya lo sabía.

 _Créeme solo fue cosa de niño, ahora él en verdad está enamorado de ti. De verdad._

 _Adiós._

Se sintió algo celosa, pero como había escrito Wendy, él ahora estaba enamorado de verdad. Sonrió porque él la amaba. La siguiente carta que empezó a leer era de Soos.

 _Hola, adivina quién es. Sí, soy yo Soos, él que estuvo el otro día en tu baño esperando a que tú y Dipper se dejaran de besar, viéndolo de ese modo fue algo incómodo para mí. Recuerdo cuando le dijiste a Mabel que te gustaba mi polo corte "V", te lo agradezco en ese entonces estaba proporcionando una nueva moda, aunque solo duro esa noche. Que importa no._

 _Te escribo porque quería despedirme de ti, si no somos muy amigos, pero con lo poco que he podido apreciar esos días en donde viniste a jugar con Mabel y Dipper me di cuenta de que eres una gran persona. Pensé que era una estirada pero me equivoque._

 _Mayormente me paro equivocando... jejeje_

 _Soy muy superdotado en todo lo que hago…_ _Estaba empezando algo que no tiene nada que ver con esto._

 _Te deseo todo lo mejor, recuerda que Dipper te quiere mucho y que comas tus frutas y verduras._

 _Buen viaje y vuelve pronto._

Se rio al leer la carta de Soos, si, era muy gracioso. El chofer miro a Pacífica a través del pequeño espejo, sonrió al verla tan feliz. Agarro la carta de Stan, más raro que también haya una carta de Paro, era una carta de Stan.

 _No quiero hacer esto, pero me están obligando. Bueno no te conozco, en realidad pensé que eras una presumida pero después me di cuenta que no. Bla, bla, bla… bla._

 _Soy un asco en esto._

 _Sabes nunca he visto a mi sobrino tan feliz, un regalo de navidad no se compara con lo que siente al verte. Tú eres como el mejor día para él. Eres como si fuera el mañana. ¿Sabías que soy poeta? Un día conocía a una chica que fue mi perdición, la amaba, me amaba, y cuando no pudimos más y nos… Mientras estoy escribiendo esta carta, la voy leyendo en voz alta, mis sobrinos están a mi costado. Solo espero que no nos olvides._

 _Somos tus amigos. Stan._

 _La carta es pequeña. No soy tan imaginativo._

Miro por la ventana del auto. Stan era una caja de sorpresas. Agarro la carta de Mabel.

 _Amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa… Estoy triste porque te vas, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto. Querida Pafi, no sabes la alegría que me hace saber que ante nuestras disputas logramos ser amigas, creo que en parte se lo debemos a Dipper. Hemos compartido poco tiempo como amigas, pero aunque antes yo no te caía déjame decirte que tú me agradabas. No me importaba si tú no me consideraras una amiga, para mí era suficiente concursar para ver quién era la mejor, con eso ya te consideraba mi amiga. No soy tan rencorosa. Espero que cuando llegues a ese colegio reses por nosotros… xD_

 _No nos olvides, así como nosotros no olvidaremos tu escandalosa y larga cabellera rubia. Sabes cuando vuelvas podemos hacer una pijamada y peinarnos con trenzas. Re haría un peinado muy bonito y así te verás más hermosa; claro que no tanto como yo. Soy la reina de las pijamadas._

 _Por cierto Grenda y Candy también te sesean lo mejor, esta carta está compuesta por las tres. No había más papel así que no hicimos más. Pato se los comió todo, no sabes cómo fue, es tan lindo. ¿Ya leíste su carta? Es muy inspirador. O yo soy muy buena maestra de cerditos. Grenda dice que gracias por dejarle entrara a tu casa, así conoció a ese tal Duque que ahora mismo no nos acordamos su nombre. Qué raro. Candy dice que cuando vuelvas hagas una fiesta y que hagas chocolate._

 _Yo solo te digo que no nos olvides y que te queremos._

 _Nos vemos. Mabel._

 _PD: Creo que cite muchas veces la palabra "amiga"._

Le encantaría hacer una pijamada, tuvo varias con sus otras migas. Pero con Mabel sabía que sería más divertido e innovador. Agradeció mentalmente por escribirle, la consideraba realmente su amiga. Agarro la carta de Pato y trato de leerla pero lo único que estaba escrito eran las onomatopeyas que decía el cerdito.

 _Oing… Oing…_

Pacífica sonrió y negó con la cabeza, ¿Quién lo escribiría? Claro que no sería Pato, Mabel quien más. Peor en la parte final de la hoja decía.

 _Se reconocer a las buenas personas, déjame decirte que tú más que buena y especial._

Una vez sonrió. Entonces garro la carta de Dipper, su corazón se aceleró. ¿Qué le habrá escrito?, desenvolvió el papel pero lo que vio fue otra cosa, era un dibujo. Era ella. Era ella sonriendo, su cabello se movía en ondas gracias al viento. En el dibujo también estaban Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Soos y Dipper. Se acordó entonces del día en donde ellos estaban jugando. Al día siguiente de eso ella ya no volvió más. Empezó a derramar lágrimas. Vio que había algo escrito en la parte inferior de la hoja.

 _Me encanta cunado sonríes, me encanta que el viento juegue con tu cabello. Me encanta que a pesar de lo malo que pudiste pasar aparecías en frente a mí con una sonrisa, siempre dispuesta a alegrarme con tu presencia. Me encanta que cuando lloraste dejaste que te consuele, y así saber que yo era el que calmaba tus penas. Me encanta que cuando dejaste de llorar me mostraste esa sonrisa que tanto amo._

 _Me encanta que no importa cuánto pase te seguiré amando y tú a mí._

 _Te estaré esperando. Dipper._

Se limpió las lágrimas, no quería estar triste. Sabía que había personas que no querían eso, esas personas que le mostraron más que amistad. Que la habían hecho sentir tan querida.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? –pregunto el chofer.

-Mas que bien, estoy feliz.

-¿Y por qué la señorita es tan feliz? –ella le sonrió y él también.

-Porque habrán personas que me esperen no importa cuánto pasé.

Se recostó en el asiento y cerró los ojos. La ventana abierta de la limosina daba paso a la brisa que cubría su rostro y jugaba con su cabello, y que la hacía pensar que a Dipper le encantaría verla así.

* * *

 **ESTE NO ES EL FINAL, FALTA EL EPILOGO.**

 **!Ya se viene sinsajo part. 2! !EVERLLAK! !JOSHIFER!**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿merece reviews?**

 **Nos leemos y denle me gusta... digo denle a favoritos.**


	6. Epílogo

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Pareja:** Dipper y Pacífica (Dipcifica)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Alex Hirsch. Yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Porque ellos sabían lo que Dipper sentía por aquella rubia, y como amigos que eran tenían el deber de ayudarlo; aunque en el proceso Dipper sintiera ganas de querer matarlos... Mabel sabe que un poco de ayuda no vendría mal.

 **Advertencia:** Violencia familiar. [Leve] (Voy a ser algo dramática) Solo en el capítulo 1,2 y 3.

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : (*~∇~*)ノ

 **Nota: ¿Lemon para la próxima?**

* * *

 **Cap6.** **Epílogo**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Mientras bajaban el equipaje Dipper miraba de forma resignada a su hermana. Llevaba un enorme sombrero color café en su cabeza, y eso no era lo peor, traía consigo un hurón que estaba en su cuello, como si se tratase de una chalina. No entiende como es que sus padres le dejaron que se compre eso. No bastaba con Pato, claro que ahora ya no era tan joven aquel cerdito. Con el equipaje ya bajados ambos hermanos miraron para ver si localizaban al tío Stan. Estaban en la estación de buses y su tío les prometió recogerlos.

Pasaron unos minutos más y no aparecía.

-¿Dónde crees que este? –pregunto su hermano.

-De seguro que ya viene. Solo… ¡Ahí está!

Un carro se paró frente a ellos. Su tío Stan bajo el espejo del auto y los saludo con una sonrisa. Sigue siendo el mismo desde hace años. No había cambiado en nada.

-Hola niños.

-Por favor ya no somos niños, tenemos diecisiete. –dijo Dipper.

-Así es tío, ahora ya podemos entrar a bares y beber hasta morir. Esperen aun no podemos hacer eso.

-Pueden tener una identificación falsa.

-Tal vez…

-¡Tío Stan! No le des esas ideas a Mabel, sabes que siempre termina haciéndolo.

Llegando a la cabaña sus amigos los recibieron con globos y serpentina, como era costumbre cada vez que iban de vacaciones con su tío. Wendy la exuberante pelirroja había cambiado, claro que seguía siendo demasiado guapa. Llevaba puesta una falda negra, un polo de tiras, encima una blusa de cuadros y unas botas negras. Quien iba a pensar que estaba en la Universidad, así es. Ella en esos momentos también estaba de vacaciones. Cuando vio a los hermanos se acercó a ellos y los recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

-Y bien, como han estado.

-Más que bien, acaso no recibiste los postales que te mandamos. –pregunto Mabel. Wendy sonrió algo nerviosa.

-Enviaron algo. Ok, no me di cuenta, supongo que tengo que empezar a revisar mis correos.

-Nos has cambiado. –soltó Dipper.

-Pero tu si, durante estos años te he estado observando y déjame decirte que estas más que bien –quiño un ojo. Dipper se sonrojo y con eso las risas de Mabel y Wendy. –.Solo era una broma. Vaya que no has cambiado. Iré donde mi enamorado.

Wendy ahora tenía un enamorado. Era de la misma clase que ella, una buena persona con aspecto agradable y gentil.

-Sigue siendo tan molestosa. –se quejó Dipper.

-Si pero bien que de niño te morías por ella. –Dijo y le empezó a picar el estómago con el dedo haciéndole cosquillas.

Candy y Grenda se acercaron a Mabel, hacía tiempo que no se veían. Se veían todas las vacaciones, pero se extrañaban cuando tenían que regresar para compensar las clases. Se fueron a un rincón para hablar de la novedosa ropa de Mabel, junto a ella Pato. Dipper saludo a Soos, lo veía feliz. El seguía trabajando para Stan.

-Hola chico, como has estado.

-Siempre es la misma pregunta. Muy bien.

-Y la misma respuesta.

-Sabes el tío Stan sigue igual como cuando lo dejamos.

-Y eso no es todo, adivina… está saliendo con alguien.

-¡Qué! Me hubieras dejado adivinar, pero ¡qué!

-Sorprendido verdad, más tarde te digo de quien se trata, ya que no es Linda Susan.

-Me lo prometes.

-Te lo prometo.

Al llegar la tarde Dipper se encontraba en su antiguo cuarto recostado en su cama. Aun no llegaba su hermana, de seguro que debe de estar con sus amigas. Miraba al techo sin ganas, estaba aburrido al menos si su hermana estuviera lo animaría con cualquiera de sus locuras.

¿Cómo estará?

Cerró sus ojos y se imaginó ver a una hermosa rubia junto a él, sonriéndole y besándola. La extrañaba, en lo últimos años su afán por verla de nuevo era impetuosa. ¿Seguirá amándolo como él a ella? Recordaba esa promesa una y otra vez, había varias oportunidades para sentir algo por otra persona pero él lo rechazaba porque sentía que la engañaba, además de que nunca la olvidaría como no olvidaría el beso que se dieron cuando estuvieron juntos por última vez antes de que se vaya. ¿Ultima vez? Se habían prometido que no sería la última, se volverían a encontrar. Solo que ya ansiaba ese momento.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró a una Mabel muy sonriente. No la escucho venir.

-Pareces ninja. No me asustes así.

-Lo siento, hermanito.

-Veo que te quitaste ese ridículo sombrero, pero sigues con el hurón. Cuídalo o se puede escapar.

-No lo hará ya que me ama.

Se sentó junto a él.

-¿Qué hacías?

-Pensando.

-¿En Pafi?

-Sí, en ella.

-Entonces díselo –Dipper se levantó y la miro fijamente. –. ¿Qué? Acaso dije algo malo.

-Sabes que ella no está. ¿Viste la mansión mientras veníamos? No te acuerdas que algunos nos dijeron que ya nadie vivía en esa mansión.

-Así es. Los padres se fueron el año pasado. Qué lástima que no nos podemos despedir. ¿Y el pueblo?

-Eso importa.

Mabel se levantó y se tiró encima de su hermano. Dipper la empujo haciéndola caer de la cama. Mabel se sobo pero de nuevo salto sobre él. Empezó a hacerle cosquillas, ambos empezaron a reírse. No sabía porque su hermana hacia eso. Como veinte minutos después Mabel estaba echada junto a Dipper.

-Estoy segura de que así le gustara verte. –Mabel entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

-No sé de lo que hablas, pero creo ya estás loca.

-Levántate, te tengo una sorpresa. Te va a encantar, te lo aseguro.

-Me asustas. Hablo en serio.

-Vamos no seas niñita.

-No lo sé, contigo todo es raro y puede que me comas. –bromeó.

Convenciéndolo totalmente Mabel hizo bajar a Dipper desde su cuarto hasta la sala con los ojos cerrados. Tenía miedo de lo que le podía hacer su hermana, claro que sabía que no le haría daño pero conociéndola trataría de vestirlo un traje como el del sombrero y hurón. Cuidadosamente y sin hacer que Dipper se caiga llegaron sanos y salvos.

-No los abras aun.

-No lo haré, pero tengo curiosidad y algo de temor por ver que tramaste.

-Solo te diré que te va a encantar.

-Está bien, confiare. Pero si es uno de esos trajes ridículos y quieres que me los ponga no te lo permitiré. Recuerdo la última vez que me engañaste para vestirse así, parecía un payaso. ¿Entendiste?

Nadie contesto.

-Entendiste. Mabel me estas escuchando… Mabel… Mabel… ¿Dónde estás? –abrió los ojos y no había nadie. –Mabel…

-Te dijeron que no los abras hasta que te lo digan. –dijo una voz detrás de él.

Esa voz, la conocía. Aunque haya cambiado, pero no tanto como para no reconocerla u olvidarla. Era ella. Solo tenía que voltear. Giro su cuerpo y se encontró a la chica que había estado esperando durante todo esos años, sin duda era ella. Se veía igual de hermosa como antes, pero ahora era toda una señorita. Su cabellera rubia y larga, sus ojos azules. Sus labios que se moría por probarlos de nuevo. Cuanto la había extrañado. Ya no era una niña. Tenía un vestido color blanco encima de sus rodillas, y unos zapatos bajos igual de blancos. Le sonreía como cuando eran niños, cuando empezaron a jugar juntos. A ser amigos y luego ser algo más.

Se quedó estático sin saber que hacer o decir. Quería besarla peor el miedo a que no sea real y no esté ahí lo atormento.

-¿Dipper? Sabes cuándo empecé a imaginarme como seria nuestro encuentro no me imagine esto, tú quedándote ahí sin hablarme. –bromeó.

-Estas… tú… eres…

-¡Mabel creo que tu hermano se quedó en shock!

-¿En serio? –pregunto Mabel que se escondía en el comedor. Miro a Dipper y se rió. Stan que también estaba ahí negó con la cabeza mientras una risa se escapaba de él. –Entonces arréglalo, esperamos tanto por esto.

-Escuchaste eso. Dipper, hola. ¿Estás bien?

-… No puedo creer que estés aquí.

-Ni yo, no sabes… -fue interrumpida por un beso de Dipper. La empujo hasta la pared y ahí disfruto de sus labios que tanto había extrañado. Ya no eran unos niños, así que porque no subir de tono el beso. Dipper metió su lengua disfrutando cada rincón de la boca de Pacífica. Era un beso demandante y hambriento. Se separaron y ambos estaban muy sonrojados. –Hola.

-Hola. Te extrañe tanto.

-Sí, lo acabo de notar.

La abrazo por la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La beso de nuevo, y una vez más. Y otra más. Un beso más y Dipper abrazo a Pacífica, cuanto la había extrañado. Ahora más que nunca haría todo lo posible para no apartarse de ella.

-Cómo es que… solo dime una cosa. ¿Y tus padres?

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Estoy bien, y no me pueden hacer nada. No sabes las ganas que tenia de verte. Lo primero que hice fue venir aquí, tu tío sabía que ya había llegado así que le di una sorpresa y queríamos dártela a ti también. Mabel me acaba de ver hace un momento, le agradezco el entusiasmo y que no logre haberme matado con el abrazo que me dio.

-Ahora todo está bien. Ahora puedo tenerte cerca de mí para siempre.

-¿Tú crees? Espero que durante todo este tiempo no me hayas engañado.

-¡Claro que no!

-Era una broma, me parece muy lindo que con mucha tentación no te hayas vuelto a enamorar.

-Para mí solo existías tú. Espera, tú tampoco tuviste algún romance de verano o algo así, ¿verdad?

-Buenooo…

-¿Qué?

-Tonto. Claro que por supuesto que no. Tú también eres único para mí.

-.. Genial.

-Claro.

-¡Maldición, bésense otra vez! –grito Mabel. Ambos se sonrieron.

-Deberíamos hacerle caso –dijo Pacífica. –.Te amo Dipper.

-Yo también te amo. –sin previo aviso la cargo al estilo nupcial.

-¿Qué… qué…. haces? –preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada.

-Con Mabel y el tío Stan cerca y escuchando todo, bueno es algo incómodo.

-Dímelo a mí. Pero a donde…

-A mi cuarto.

-Está bien –se sonrojo. –.No hagas nada indecente conmigo. –bromeó.

-¡No hagan tanto ruido! –gritaron Stan y Mabel. Empezaron a reírse como lunáticos, querían molestar a la pareja ahora que estaban juntos.

-¿Ves? –Dipper sonrió. Empezó a subir las escaleras.

-Entendí. Te amo Dipper.

-Yo también te amo, Pacífica.

* * *

 **!FINALLLLL! Osea que ya termino, saben creo que quedo un asco xD... ¿alguien quiere lemon? Nose si se unene y me lo piden puede que lo haga... Bueno gracias a todos por el apoyo. Los quiero.**

 **Me he confundido varias veces, por ejemplo; dije que Mabel y Dipper son los nietos de Stan xD. Ay yo.**

 **!Ya se viene sinsajo part. 2! !EVERLLAK! !JOSHIFER!**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó?¿merece reviews?**

 **Nos leemos y denle me gusta... digo denle a favoritos.**


	7. Comunicado

**Hola, Konichiwa!**

 **Me encantara anunciarles que muy pronto voy a subir un one-shot lemon Dipcifica, tal y como les prometí. También si hay algún Pinecest avísenme para hacer otro one-shot sobre los gemelos. Solo quiero que esperen, ya que últimamente he estado muy ocupada, y realmente lo estuve. También el causante de mi demora es que no tenia Internet, pero ahora ya hay.**

 **Con respecto al fic de 30 caps, si lo voy a hacer pero tendrán que esperara mucho más. Recuerden que la imaginación a veces se va de vacaciones. Gracias por su apoyo y díganme quienes de ustedes también son fan de "Steven Universe", "Mas allá del jardín" o "Un Show más". Haganmelo saber por que amo a esas series mas a mi preciosos Steven.**

 **Nos leemos.**


	8. Solos

**HOLA, KONICHIWA!**

 **Título:** Solos.

 **Pareja:** Dipper y Pacífica. (Dipcifica)

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Disney y Alex Hirchs, yo solo los manoseo a mi antojo.

 **Sipnosis:** Comenzaron a besarse apresuradamente, ahora ambos estaban conscientes de que iban a llegar hasta el final. _Les había prometido este lemon, así que aquí lo tienen, ya saben que no soy buena así que no sean malos. ;_; Lo hice con mucho cariño, amor, saliva, sangre, lagrimas, más sangre y desechos tóxicos, peor sobre todo sangre._

 **Advertencia:** Lemon

 **Mi cara durante todo el capítulo** : ( ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡ ͡°)

 **Nota:** Va a estar Ford ya que no apareció en los caps. anteriores déjenme decirles que estaba de vacaciones. okno En mi barrio los de la Municipalidad pusieron un cartel de "Zona de Riesgo", así que si no vuelvo a subir un fic en menos de un año significa el fenómeno del niño me enterró debajo de mi casa. xD

!Maldito Hiatus!

* * *

 **Solos**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mabel miro a Pacifica, la veía algo pensativa. Hace algunas semanas que ella y su hermano han estado distanciados, no han peleado según le dijo Dipper. Se sienta a su lado y con una enorme sonrisa le dice:

-¿Por qué tan pensativa? ¿Acaso ya te aburriste de Dipper? –bromea. Pacifica negó rotundamente.

-¡Claro que no! S-solo –la rubia escondió su cara entre sus manos. –… Es algo privado y… vergonzoso.

Mabel se puso en modo pensante, ¿Qué es lo que sería vergonzoso? Cualquier cosa que Dipper haga con respecto a su relación ya es vergonzosa, en buen sentido. La castaña lo pensó una vez más, ya sabía lo que era. Nunca se lo dijo a Dipper, no quería avergonzarlo, pero lo había visto viendo imágenes de chicas con poca ropa. Tal vez Pacifica lo vio. Pero en ese caso también debería estar molesta.

-Cuéntaselo a Mabel. –sonrió las castaña.

-En realidad es vergonzoso para él y para mí.

Mabel lo pensó una vez más, ¿Qué más había visto hacer a su hermanito? Abrió los ojos como platos al acordarse algo más vergonzoso que las imágenes esas. Rápidamente Mabel también se sonrojo. No era su intención mirara aquello, pero cuando ni bien se dio cuenta salió corriendo, Dipper nunca se dio cuenta.

-Déjame decirte que he visto muchas cosas vergonzosas. –dijo totalmente roja.

-¿Por qué estás tan roja? –pregunta la rubia. Mabel hizo un ademan de no me hagas caso. –Bueno… en realidad lo siento, no te lo puedo contar.

 _Pacifica_. Mabel seguía roja al acordarse como su hermano pronunciaba el nombre de su enamorada mientras él… mientras… él… se mas…

"Sin duda es eso". Pensó Mabel.

-Ya creo saber la razón… je-je-je.

-No lo creo. –Pacifica se levantó y dispuso entrar a la cabaña.

Cuando ya no estaba la rubia, Mabel negó con la cabeza.

-Si lo sé. Y créanme que cuando estén listos no quiero estar presente en la cabaña, ya me basto con el acto de mi hermano.

Pacífica sigue pensando en qué hacer con aquel problema, sin duda ella quería hacerlo pero cuando siempre uno de los dos lo detiene. Si no es un _"Todavía no es tiempo"_ , es _"No quiero que te sientas_ _incomoda"_. Se sienta en una de las illas y s etapa la cara totalmente roja, no importa si no lo llegan a completar es muy vergonzoso y difícil. Ella lo desea, lo sabe, pero ambos tienen miedo.

-¿Ya has terminado con el chico? –pregunta Stan de la nada.

-N-no. Nosotros estamos bien.

-Hija, acabo de venir de un "paseo" con Dipper. Créeme que jamás vi a un zombie en peor estado. ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes? Dicen estar bien pero todo hemos notado que no han estado juntos últimamente.

-… Es privado.

Stan ríe a carcajadas.

-Bien, no tienes que decírmelo a mí, para eso está Mabel. –antes de irse le manda una sonrisa burlona. –Cuando estén listos para la tercera fase por favor avísennos para no oír gritos.

Entonces lo sabe, pensó Pacifica, Stan salió dejándola muy sonrojada.

Ya en el almuerzo miran desconcertados a Dipper, su enamorada que siempre está a la hora en que sus estómagos rugue, no está.

-¿Y Pafi? –pregunta Mabel. – ¿Por qué no vino hoy?

-Porque no puede. –responde malhumorado.

-Ay, pero no te molestes. Nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que aún no hayan completado la fase 3.

Stan ríe, mientras Ford le pregunta a Dipper sobre eso.

-¿Así que aun nada de nada? –pregunta el tío Ford. Dipper se cohíbe al escuchar eso.

-Saben he visto cuando mi hermanito la besa y créanme que cuando están a punto de llegar a tercera fase le da miedo. –soltó Mabel como si nada.

-¡Mabel!

-Mabel no digas eso. –le regaña Stan, Dipper le agradece. –Ya sabemos que tu hermano a veces es muy lento para ciertas cosas. –claro como si Stan lo defendiera siempre. Todos estallan en risas.

Dipper molesto se va para ver la tele. No quiere ni oírlos.

-Por cierto, ¿Dipper y Pacifica están en la fase 1 o 2? –pregunta Ford.

-En la fase 2, la fase 1 es abrazos.

-Yo pensaba que fase 1 era besos solamente. –dice Stan.

-Mmmm… Fase 1, besos. Fase 2, besos con cuchis. Jejeje preguntémosle a Dipper.

-¡Ya no fastidien! –grita el castaño.

 **…**

Se lanza a su cama y piensa en todo lo que ha pasado. Recordar aquella vez en que se dejaron llevar por el deseo y casi lo hacen, es vergonzoso en sí. Ella quería y el también, ¿entonces porque se detienen? Pacifica pone una almohada en su cara, no quiere decepcionarlo. Nunca ha estado con alguien y sabe que el tampoco. Alguien toca su puerta.

-Pasa.

-Mabel reportándose. –responde la castaña alegremente. Se acerca y se tira a la cama junto a ella. La mira sonriendo. –No te reprimas.

-No entiendo.

-Sabes, una vez a Dipper tocándose mientras decía su nombre. –suelta de repente.

Saco la almohada de su cara y vio a la rubia más roja que nunca.

-Lo digo en serio, no te estoy molestando.

-Q-Q-qué dices… ¡Que vergonzoso! –grita.

-Es cierto –se ríe Mabel –, ni bien lo vi y escuche salí corriendo, siempre le agradezco mentalmente por traumarme. Es por eso que te digo que sueña con estar contigo, y se nota que tú también. Pensé que era normal hablar de esto pero es raro.

-E-Entonces no lo hagas. –se tapa otra vez con la almohada.

-Tengo que hacerlo, deben avanzar a la tercera fase. Mi hermano ahora está en su cuarto sufriendo por ti, pensando que te ha faltado el respeto por querer hacer "eso" contigo. Sabes que hay que llamarlo como es, él quiere tener coito contigo.

Pacifica sonríe.

-Ay, Dios, suena…

-¿Vergonzoso?

-Iba a decir penoso para variar. Yo también quiero estar con él.

-Entonces simplemente háganlo, los dos están listos.

-Aunque se ha presentado varias ocasiones siempre uno de los dos para.

-Mmm, si esta vez se diera la oportunidad ¿pararías?

Pacífica la mira, en su rostro se ve decidida con la repuesta.

-No.

 **…**

-¡Dipper! –grita Mabel empujando con todo la puerta del cuarto de su hermano.

-¡Por Dios!, Mabel no entres así.

-¿Te asuste?

-Si.

-Qué bueno, mira a quien traigo. –dijo jalando a Pacífica para que su hermano la vea. –Apuesto a que te sorprendí, buena sorpresa ¿verdad?

-Hola Dipper.

-¿P-Pacifica…?

-Bien mi trabajo está hecho, los dejos solos –cerro la puerta no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a su hermano. –. Que se diviertannn…

-H-hola…

-Mabel es muy persuasiva. En todo. –dio un suspiro y se sentó al lado de su enamorado. –Hemos estado algo distanciados. Ya sabes.

-Lo siento. No me gusta estar así contigo, no sé qué pasa.

-Si lo sabes, y yo también. Dipper –se acerca lentamente hacia su rostro. – deseo estar contigo.

-S-somos enamorados.

La rubia se aleja y fija su mirada hacia otro lado.

-No me refiero a eso, tú y yo… ya sabes. No me molestaría si intentas… -al voltear de nuevo vio los ojos del castaño con un brillo singular.

-No quiero que pienses que yo… no quiero hacerte daño.

-Sería la mujer más feliz si me hicieras lo que estás pensando. –responde pícaramente.

-¿En serio?

-En serio.

Entonces ambos juntaron sus labios.

 **...**

Comenzaron a besarse apresuradamente, ahora ambos estaban conscientes de que iban a llegar hasta el final. Dipper impaciente bajo hasta cuello dándole leves besos y mordiscos que hacían suspirar a Pacifica, comenzó a tocar su seno derecho con su mano, estrujándolo para sentir lo suave y voluminoso que es, si estando con ropa se sentía así de suave ya quería despojarla de todo esa tela. La tumbo sobre la cama tratando de no ser tan rudo pero no lo logro, de igual forma le fascino a Pacifica que lo miraba maravillada, siempre uno de sus sueños que ha tenido con Dipper como protagonista es que la tomase y le hiciera el amor salvajemente.

Empezó a desbotonar la blusa de su novia, quería tenerla desnuda no importa si recién han empezado, al descubrir su brasier se aventó a lamerle los pezones encima de la prenda. Para él ella era sin duda deliciosa, succionando encima de la tela Dipper agarro el otro seno y lo apretó para darle placer, lo acariciaba una y otra vez. La rubia daba suspiros de placer, como le encantaba lo que le hacía.

-Dipper… quítamelos, quiero sentir tu lengua. –le hizo caso, arranco el brasier (y la ropa restantes) como pudo y sin dar tregua se lanzó para devoraros. Pacifica tenía unos senos muy voluminosos y perfectos, tan suaves que lo volvían loco.

Mientras chupaba aquellos deliciosos montículos restregaba su entre pierna con la de ella.

-Oh, Dipper… me encanta.

El no respondió estaba muy ocupado con aquellas delicias que apenas noto cuando Pacífica lo acariciaba ahí abajo. Se apartó de ella para quitarle toda la ropa que aún quedaba. Juntaron sus labios abriendo paso a una apasionada guerra por el control de la boca del otro, sus lenguas era la mayor arma para dominar. Pacifica era la única de los dos que ya estaba totalmente desnuda, eso no le gusto también quería verlo sin ropa.

-Quítate tú también la ropa, no es justo que yo solo este desnuda. –le reprocho ganándose un beso de parte de su amante.

-Como órdenes.

Era difícil desprenderse de la ropa ya que Pacifica no paraba de besarlo. Cuando ya estaba totalmente desnudo la rubia se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Dipper quería estar con ella, su miembro erguido palpitaba queriendo hundirse en sus pliegues.

-Así está mejor.-vio como Pacifica se mordía sus labios- Te gusta mucho.

-Me fascina.

Sin mención alguna Dipper agarro las caderas de Pacifica y la froto en su miembro, gimiendo a tal deliciosa fricción. Sin dar tregua la rubia lo empujo haciendo que ella este encima de él. Bajo su mirada hacia el miembro de su enamorado y se relamió los labios, lo agarro con ambas manos y empezó masajearlo. Beso a Dipper porque este estaba gimiendo por las caricias de ella. Si los demás los escucharan así con Dipper, estaba segura que no podría verlos a los ojos jamás. Aunque en ese momento lo único que le importaba era darle placer a su amante y a ella misma. Acerco su boca al miembro de Dipper y se lo metió.

El castaño enredo sus manos en la cabellera de Pacifica, haciendo que este le guiara.

-Paci…fica… tu boca… es…

-Shhh-sonrió la rubia.-…Un poco más de silencio. –siendo sincera ambos no sabían si los demás seguían en la casa, y si lo estaban qué más da, así que chupaba más fuerte el miembro de Dipper haciendo que este gimiera más alto. Pacifica siguió lamiéndolo hasta que Dipper se derramó sobre ella. Sabiendo que él quería ya tenerla la rubia lo detuvo y poso sus senos sobre su miembro.

-Pacifica… oh… ¿Qué haces?

-Quisiera ver que tan placentero es…-empezó a masajear el pene de Dipper con sus pechos.- Dime, ¿Te gusta?

-Oh… Genial… más… tus senos son muy suaves…

Dipper se corrió sobre Pacifica, otra vez. Dipper no iba a dejar que se le escapara la agarro de la cintura y la beso fervientemente, ya que ella degusto de esa parte de la anatomía de su enamorado ahora él quería disfrutar de ella. Con besos y leves mordiscos empezó desde su cuello hasta su vientre, la rubia sabía lo que iba a hacer así que sonreía deseosa. Bajo sus labios hasta su entrada, paso su lengua haciendo que Pacifica diera un suspiro.

-Vamos… quiero sentir tu lengua ahí…

No era necesario que se lo pidiera, Dipper empezó a besar sus pliegues, penetrándola con la lengua. Era una delicia para la rubia.

-Oh… Dipper…

Movía en círculos volviéndola loca de placer, se sentía tan bien.

-¡Dipper! ¡Así!...

Para él ella era exquisita, la forma en como gemía lo excitaba se sobremanera que hundía su lengua más profundo, sentía las manos de la rubia sobre su cabeza guiándolo como lo hizo él. Ella era perfecta, deliciosa, su ave, tan estrecha…

-¡Dipperrrr…! –había llegado al orgasmo.

Sin perder tiempo, la agarro de las caderas para poder penetrarla, la volteo y entro en ella. Pacifica gimió. Lo primero que sintió dolor, algo de incomodidad por la posición en como Dipper decidió penetrarla; pero ante todo placer. El empezó a moverse sobre ella lentamente para no lastimarla, no es que él sea un pervertido pero ya había visto vídeos para adultos en donde hacerlo en la posición de perrito les daba más satisfacción, quería comprobarlo por él mismo. Comenzó a moverse más rápido, le hacía muy excitante penetrar a su hermosa rubia por atrás, sin duda su primera pose y la favorita a partir de ahora.

Pacífica dejo de sentir el dolor para dar paso al placer.

-Así… Dipper… más… mas…

-Porque serás tan… estrecha… -acercó su boca a su oído.- Tan deliciosa…

-¡Dipper!... Dipper—con cada estocada ella gemía su nombre. Se sentía tan grande, y era exquisito que él estuviera dentro.- Dipper… Oh…

-Estas muy caliente… ¡Pacífica!

Antes de que alcanzaran el orgasmo Dipper la acomodo para que así ella estuviera encima de él. Otra de las posiciones que vio en uno de los videos.

-Vamos… móntame…

Pacífica empezó a bajar y subir encima de Dipper, una y otra vez. La fricción era exquisita para ambos. Dipper agarraba las caderas de ella para así tener más placer. Ambos estaban gimiendo, no les importaba si alguien los oyera (Ya que probablemente conociendo a su familia eran unos hartas de chismosos). A cada penetración sentían que una corriente eléctrica los invadía. Pacifica lo beso mientras se seguía moviendo de arriba hacia abajo, el placer los cegaba. Gemían tan alto que es como si el cuarto despertara cualquier apetito sexual. Y la cama empezaba a rechinar y a chocar contra la pared por lo fuerte de los movimientos que ambos se otorgaban.

-Dipper…

-Así… mas… vamos Pacífica…

-Oh… Dios…. Se siente… tan bien…

-¡Pacífica!

-¡Dipper!

Con el grito de ambos llegaron al orgasmo.

 **…**

Stan, Mabel reían ante lo que acaba de suceder.

-Y yo que dije que no quería estar presente. –comenta avergonzada.

-Hubieras avisado antes de oír todo el espectáculo. Bueno fue mejor que una película triple x. –dijo irónico.

-Ay, ahora si será más difícil verlos a la cara.

-¿Ya acabaron? –pregunto Ford que entraba con una cara de "escuche todo al igual que ustedes".

-No lo sé, y si vas a preguntar.

-Debí avisar, es que me dio curiosidad saber si lo lograrían… que mala suerte. –dijo la castaña.

* * *

 **Oyeron todo. xD**

 **Lo que les prometo lo cumplo bellos, se que ya se deben de haber olvidado de este fic. Tal vez no, en serio agradecerles por los bellicisimos reviews que me llenaron de felicidad. No pensé en escribir lemon sobre esta pareja pero me lo habían insistido tanto (ademas de que yo también quería xD). Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Dejen sus reviews si les gusto, y si no por favor no me tiren tomates, soy muy sensible. xD O mejor tengan la sutileza de hacerme saber que no les gusto como por ejemplo: "No es que tu fic sea malo pero si por mi fuera rompería las pantallas de todas las computadoras para que no lo lean." xD o "Si tu fic fuera una persona desearía que le pase lo mismo que le sucedió a Paul Walker." Eso fue muy cruel, y eso que yo lo invente. xD**

 **!Un momento! No se lo vayan a tomar en serio... ;_;**

 **Por cierto tengo que cambiar el rated a M.**

 **Adiós, nos leemos en otro fic...**


End file.
